Sailor Moon's Ultimate Enemy
by MovieVillain
Summary: Taken place after StarS, Sailor Moon and her friends are in the fight of their lives against V.E.C.S., an AI made from the mental patterns of their previous enemies. The only question is, how would they defeat him if he can anticipate their moves?


In the Infinity Academy, a demonstration is about to take place during the night.

"Imagine peering into the depths of the criminal mind unlocking its terrible secrets. I, Professor Eteidaj, bring you the next generation in crime-fighting technology."

Professor Eteidaj is a newcomer in the private school. In fact, he had made quite accomplishments in the academy like the Teleportation Holes and Levitation Gloves. This made him famous among the students and faculty.

Among the audience, the Inner Senshi were present at the time for the demonstration in their civilian forms. Not only them, but also Naru Osaka is present. As Usagi looked at her from the distance, she felt bad about not spending much time with her due to her activities as Sailor Moon, so she hoped to make up for this by tomorrow night by having a sleepover at her place.

Back for the demonstration, the professor unveils his invention. It is an angular-shaped head with two red dots connected horizontally on a stand.

"The Villain Emergence Copycat Signal, or V.E.C.S."

As he turned on his machine, pictures of Death Phantom, Sailor Galaxia, Queen Beryl, Mistress 9, and Black Lady appears on the screen.

"V.E.C.S. is made up of the combined psychological profiles of the most diabolical villains Sailor Moon and her friends have ever encountered," he continued explaining. "Designed to mimic their very thought patterns, V.E.C.S. can be relied upon to better stop these villains, even anticipate their crimes before they're committed. V.E.C.S.' artificial intelligence is so advanced he doesn't even realize he's a computer program."

"I don't like this," Usagi said with uneasiness.

"I agree with you, Usagi," Rei agreed.

Known as Sailors Moon and Mars, the two girls always bicker with each other, but they're good friends nonetheless. They agree one thing in mind: an AI that has the combined mentality of their worst enemies is a bad idea.

"Professor, can we trust an AI that thinks its a criminal?" Ami asked with distrustful manner. She isn't liking this idea as well.

"Perhaps, a demonstration will allay your concerns, Ms. Mizuno," Eteidaj smirked in agreeing for a demonstration.

"Good evening, citizens of Tokyo," V.E.C.S. started speaking. "How may I assist you?"

"Now, V.E.C.S., what would you make of the theft of corpses Aoyama Cemetery and a break in a flower shop both in the same night?" the professor said an example of a crime.

"A Death Phantom scheme. The evil entity would attempt revive people from the dead using the roses to place them under his control unless ransoms are to be met under his demand," the AI responded.

"See this?" the professor smirked at the result. "If this keeps, Sailor Moon and the rest of the Senshi won't do a thing about anything."

"Very impressive," Makoto commented before she asked. "Professor, why are you making an AI that can tell what they're planning if they're already dead?"

"Well, Ms. Kino, if there's a chance they would come back to the land of the living, you need to be prepared."

(Author's Note: If you look at any fanfictions about it...)

"A respectable crime, to be assured, but I would prefer to commit something more elaborate," V.E.C.S. continued.

"Oh, really?" Professor Eteidaj is not bothered by this as he smirked. "If your mind didn't happen to be sentenced to life in this electronic prison, V.E.C.S."

"On the contrary, Professor. As long as I have my mind, Tokyo shall never be safe and the Sailor Senshi would fall."

This confirms the Inner Senshi's suspicions about the AI with the mentality of their worst enemies is a bad idea. Just as its creator sheepishly smiled, a malfunction has happened as it surged with electricity going from the stand to the plug.

This is bad news.

"V.E.C.S., are you there?" the professor repeatedly typed in the keyboard. "V.E.C.S.?"

"What just happened?" Naru questioned.

"V.E.C.S. has uploaded himself off the server," was the reply. "Sailor Moon's Ultimate Enemy has just escaped."


End file.
